My Valentine
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Kelsi has never gotten a valentine before. Will this year be any different?


**My Valentine**

**I do not own the poem below.**

**One Shot**

It was a well known fact that Kelsi Nelison was always at school at 7.30am and she could be found in the music room.

Actually it wasn't that well known and there was only a handful of people who knew.

Chad, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Mrs Darbus and Ryan.

But none of them would be in school at 7.30 except Mrs Darbus and Ryan. Beside Troy and Chad were both taken as were Gabriella and Taylor unless they were being kind friends and giving hers these because they felt bad she didn't have a valentine. Sharpay would never do anything for her even if she was melting slightly. And it defiantly wouldn't be Mrs Darbus.

So it had to be someone else. Who would leave a gorgeous bouquet of roses and daises on top the piano with her name scrawled elegantly on the card attached. As well as a plate with a chocolate chip pancake with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and strawberries. Or a card with a beautiful poem inside. All for her.

Someday I hope  
To be your best friend and lover  
But for now myself  
I can't uncover

You must think it's strange  
For me to not come near  
Instead I come in secret  
This most romantic time of year

Each day that passes  
I just let you get by  
My courage escapes me  
I guess I'm too shy

Everything would change  
If I'd just make a move  
I guess I'm afraid  
That you won't approve

I'm trying to be careful  
I don't want to be left heartbroken  
Because the timing was wrong  
Or I was too outspoken

Know that my feelings for you  
Are true and sincere  
You'd feel it in your heart  
If only you were here

Long to embrace you  
And hold you close  
But to be your best friend and lover  
I desire the most

Everything comes in due time  
I'll reveal myself someday  
When the time comes  
I hope you don't push me away

Since the day we met  
You've been on my mind  
Maybe someday soon  
You'll be all mine

It couldn't be Ryan. There was no way he could be her secret admirer he couldn't like her that way. Could he? A girl could dream.

After devouring the pancake Kelsi placed the plate back on the piano and picked the flowers up to inhale there scent it was then she noticed a medium size box wrapped in red paper. With a gift tag reading her name.

Her heart hammering and her palms sweaty she poked a finger under the paper and gently removed in. The box it self was red as well and inside lay a red woollen hat (like the one she wears in HSM when she sighs the homeroom up for the musical). But when she lifted it out of the box something fell from within it. A sliver chain with a pearly white heart dangling from it.

Who was this person who was spoiling her so? She wished she could find out but the person was probably long gone and wanted to remain unknown.

But unknown to Kelsi the person was outside the music room watching as she struggled to close the clasp of the necklace that was now round her neck.

Taking a deep breath they strode into the music room Kelsi oblivious.

"Hey Kels let me help you with that," he said

Kelsi turned.

"Oh hey Ryan," she smiled

"Can you hold your hair up?" he asked as he reached for the necklace.

Holding her hair up Kelsi felt her body tense as Ryan's fingers briefly grazed her neck as he clasped the necklace closed.

"Thanks," she whispered

Ryan took a seat next to her.

"No music this morning he?" asked

"I haven't gotten round to it yet," she smiled "I got distracted,"

"Ohh who it'll all from?" asked Ryan as he picked up the hat

"I have no idea," sighed Kelsi

"Do you want to know?" asked Ryan  
"I don't know the person doesn't want me to know who they are otherwise they would of given the things to me themselves," sighed Kelsi  
"What if there scared of rejection?" asked Ryan his hands still holding the hat

"Maybe I don't know I can't reject or not reject them if I don't know who they are can I?" asked Kelsi "Now give me my hat back," she added

"No," said Ryan standing up

"Ryan," whined Kelsi standing up as well

Ryan backed away and soon Kelsi was chasing him around the room in attempt to get her beloved new hat back.

But as they rounded the piano her foot caught the foot and she headed towards the ground how ever she had just grasped Ryan's sleeve and he went down with her.

Unfortunately he had not been able to twist to take the brute of the fall and Kelsi took it with Ryan landing on top of her second later knocking the air from her lungs.

"Kels you ok?" asked Ryan

Kelsi nodded not trusting herself to speak when Ryan was the close in proximity to her.

A thought flashed though Ryan's mind and before his head could catch up with his actions he had leaned down and moulded his lips to Kelsi's. Kelsi had stilled the second Ryan's lips touched hers but then they had responded to his touch. She was having her first kiss and it was with Ryan.

The hat was long forgotten as Ryan's hands dropped to Kelsi's waist and hers wound his neck and delved into his hair.

They pulled away moments later breathless.

"Ryan," panted Kelsi

"Hmm," said Ryan from his place against Kelsi's neck.

"You're squashing me," she giggled

"Don't say you don't like it," murmured Ryan

"I didn't but it's getting increasingly difficult to breath," gasped Kelsi

Immediately Ryan sprang to his feet and offered his hand to Kelsi pulling her up.

"By the way," he whispered "I'm your secret admirer,"

"I was hoping it was you," she whispered before his lips captured hers again.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
